


Something to Remember You By

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Link Neal, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Link, Top Rhett, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: When Link is going away to visit his family for awhile, Rhett makes sure their last night together is memorable.AU where Rhett and Link are not married but have an established relationship with each other.





	Something to Remember You By

It's only going to be for a few days," Link assured his friend as he folded another shirt into his suitcase. "Then I'll be back." Rhett was sitting on the bed next to him, his leg twitching anxiously. He didn't like being apart from his lover, even for a day, and this weekend was going to be absolute torture.  


"Five days is not a few," he whined. "It's forever. What will I do with myself?" Link giggled at him.

"I can only imagine." He smirked and cocked a suggestive eyebrow at the other man. Rhett couldn't help but smile a little at the dirty thought.

"It won't be the same. Not even porn does the same thing to me as you." He bit his lip, thinking for a moment, then a thought came to him. "Hey, what if you called me? You could moan in my ear while I touch myself. The sounds you make always drive me crazy. I could probably come just from your noises alone."

"You know I'd love to, but I'm staying at my parents' house. The walls are paper thin. Thinner, in fact. I can't get away with anything in there. I used to have to go into my backyard fort just to jerk off."

"I wish we had been together back then. You could have come over to my house. My room was practically sound proof." Link zipped his suitcase closed and sat down next to Rhett, throwing an arm around him.

"Ah, those wasted years. At least we're together now." He pulled the man close, kissing his bearded lips softly. Rhett sighed contently as he pressed back, a bit harder, before pulling back.

"But five days..." he began. Link rolled his eyes, jumping back up.

"I'll be back before you know it, okay? I promise.” He picked up the suitcase and set it by the door. When he turned around, Rhett was still on the bed, pouting. Sighing, Link walked back over to him and lifted up his chin. His blue eyes met the other man's aqua green.

"I don't have to leave until tomorrow. Maybe we can do something fun after work tonight?" Rhett grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

~ ~ ~

They didn't have to work very late that day. It was Friday, and they usually left work early on Fridays. Plus, Link had to get up early the next morning to catch his flight. His mother was having him and many of his other family members over for the weekend for her birthday. Rhett had to stay behind. There was too much work for them to get done for them both to go away for too long.

Rhett had continued to pout, over Link being gone for so long, during the whole car ride to the studio. Link couldn't blame him; he felt the same way.

For awhile Link was worried that his friend would be sad during the taping of Good Mythical Morning that day, albeit hiding it under a well practiced veneer of bad jokes and silly behavior. By the time they got ready to record, however, the blond man's mood had genuinely improved.

As they sat down next to one another at the desk Link leaned over and whispered in his lover's ear. 

"You're in a good mood," he noted, quietly. "I assume you've come up with something for us to do tonight?"

"Let's just say I can't wait until we have the studio all to ourselves." He gave Link a discrete wink. The brunet felt his heart flip and an excited shiver ran through his body. He loved it when Rhett and he spent 'quality time' alone here at the studio.

Clearing his throat Link turned his mind (with great effort) back to the task at hand. He managed to make it through the taping without making too much of a fool of himself. It didn't help that Rhett kept looking at him. The camera may not have been able to tell, but those looks were doing a number on him. After Good Mythical More, he headed to the bathroom to throw cold water on his face.

' _Just a little bit longer,_ ' he told himself. It took all he had to get the the rest of the day without pouncing on Rhett. When the crew had finally gone, he found the man back in the main recording room, fiddling with a computer.

"Everyone's gone," he told him. "What are you working on?" Rhett didn't answer at first, typing away. Then, with a big smile, he closed the laptop and looked up at Link.

"Just finishing some work." He looked the shorter man up and down. His gaze alone made Link blush. "I hope you don't mind, I thought we'd forgo our usual spot on the couch for something a little... different."

"What did you have in mind?" Instead of answering, Rhett headed over to the filing cabinet. He unlocked the bottom drawer. Only he and Link had a key to this drawer; they didn't want the crew to accidentally find their secret stash. Inside was a small, plastic bottle, and a few of their more... exotic... toys. Link didn't say anything as Rhett picked up the bottle and something long and pink. He bit his lip remembering the last time they used that particular toy.

"Take off your belt." Rhett's voice was quiet, but commanding. Link loved when his boyfriend talked like this. and he didn't hesitate to do just as he was told. He leaned against the desk, between their chairs, and unbuckled the thin fabric. Then, in a quick, fluid motion, he removed it from its belt loops. It fell to the floor with a sharp clatter.

"Come here." Rhett walked around the desk until he was standing just to the side of where Link usually sat during the show. Link followed behind, obediently. With a soft but firm palm, Rhett pushed the man down so he was sitting on the desk. He took a moment to admire him, looking him up and down. His air of domination faltered, slightly. He was no dom; that was usually Link's roll. Setting the bottle and dildo on the desk beside his friend, Rhett ran his hands along the man's chest, starting at his shoulders and sliding down to the hem of his shirt. Link lifted his arms as Rhett lifted the shirt from his body. He tossed it aside with a giggle. Rhett gave him a look, or tried to. He couldn't help but smile back. He was just as excited, if not more so, for this: their last night together for awhile.

As Rhett undid Link's pants, Link slipped out of his shoes and socks, then stood up to let his trousers fall off more easily. He moved to sit down again, but the other man grabbed his waist.

"Turn around." Again his voice was quiet, but no less forceful. Link stood and pivoted, slowly, on the spot, as if to give his boyfriend a little show. Indeed, Rhett let his eyes look the man up and down once more, enjoying the view very much. When he had done a complete 180, Link wiggled his butt at Rhett, teasingly. Rhett gave it a swift smack; not hard enough to hurt of course, but the other man fake yelped anyway.

"So mean," he whined. "Is that what we're doing tonight? I left my riding crop at home." Rhett shook his head.

"Maybe when you get back. I have something else in mind for you." He leaned down, pressing against Link's back, forcing him to lie down on the desk. The wooden surface was cold against his bare chest, but the man behind him radiated so much heat even through his dark Henley shirt.

"No fair, you still have your clothes on." He tried to turn around and rectify the problem, but Rhett held him down hard.

"Maybe if you're good, you'll get to see me too." His voice was even softer now. So soft Link could barely hear it. He so badly wanted to see Rhett's body but he enjoyed this game. It was different, but exciting. He could already feel himself getting hard just from Rhett's voice whispering in his ear.

"What..." He had to swallow, his voice catching in his throat. "What do you want to do first?" Rhett didn't answer. After a moment, however, Link felt two calloused thumbs sneak under the waistband of his briefs, one in either side. They pulled down far enough to expose his entrance. Then, causing him to jump in surprise, he felt a single finger run along his crevice, stopping just at the puckered muscle there.

"I want you to moan for me, Link." Rhett whispered. "I want to hear all the wonderful noises you can make." He pulled his finger away and reached across his friend to the bottle waiting there. With one practiced hand, he popped the top and poured a small drop on his finger. Link felt the familiar wetness of the appendage as it presses against him. His member twitched with excitement, eager for what was to come. Gently, Rhett pressed harder, easing his long finger inside of his lover. He pressed up to his second knuckle then began to feel around, stretching the inside, gently. Link squirmed but made little sound as his muscles were so expertly explored.

"I want to hear you," Rhett told him. He pressed in a second finger, scissoring them, stretching the ring of muscles of Link's entrance. Then a third finger, and he pressed deeper, searching for that sweet spot he knew would make the man feel amazing. It was obvious when he found it. Link gasped as he felt Rhett's fingers brush that special bundle of nerves. Once Rhett had found it, he pressed against it, over and over, oh so gently, barely, teasingly.

"Oh, God, Rhett..." Link moaned, breathlessly, his face mere inches from the microphone sticking out of the desk. "Right there. God, yes... Don't stop... Please..." Rhett flexed his fingers a few more times then pulled them all out, much to the other man's dismay. "No... No don't stop..."

"Don't worry," Rhett chuckled, quietly. He wiped his fingers offhandedly on his jeans before picking up the small bottle again. This time he also picked up the toy as well and coated it, liberally, with lube. He brought the phallic object to Link's behind and began to push it in. It wasn't quite the thickness of his own, real member, but it was definitely bigger than a finger or three.

"Yes... Oh... Fuck... " Link's moans got louder as Rhett pressed the toy deeper inside him. Once it was half way, he pressed a small button on its side and it began to vibrate. Link cried out at the sudden sensation, his hands clutching at the sides of the desk to steady himself.

Rhett pulled the dildo in and out, slowly. He rotated it in wide circles. He turned the vibration settings on high, then low and pulsing, then back to high. All the while Link was making the most glorious of noises. He moaned various curse words, begging to Rhett and the powers above for this delicious torture to continue. He gave various commands, and Rhett obliged, pushing the toy this way and that, until the man couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck... Rhett. I need you. Oh god, please just..." His voice trailed off as he struggled to form a complete thought. Rhett turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. He set it down as he leaned on the other man's back once more.

"What do you want, Link?" he whispered. "Tell me what... No, beg for me. I want to hear you beg."

"Oh please, Rhett. God, fuck me. Please." He sounded so desperate, Rhett felt his own need pressing hard against his clothing. Watching Link squirm, had been so hot, so thrilling. Rhett was more than eager to give him what he so desired. Stepping back, he slipped off his shoes and quickly removed his own clothes. When he, too, was naked, he stood behind his lover. He placed his erection on the man's backside and pushed, teasingly.

"Is this what you want?" he growled. 

"Yes, fuck yes, Rhett. I need you. I need your dick inside me." Link pressed backwards, and Rhett couldn't help but let out his own, excited moan. He quickly bit his lip. He needed to be quiet. This was about Link, now.

Taking the bottle again, he coated his member before placing both his hands on Link's hips. After maneuvering himself into place, he slowly entered him, sliding easily into the prepared orifice. Link shuddered. No matter how many different kinds of toys they tried in the past, nothing could come close to having Rhett actually inside him. It wasn't just the size, though Rhett was formidable. His warmth and texture could never be replicated or replaced by any imitation.

As Rhett began to thrust against him, Link's moans got even louder. His words, once a jumble of nonsense, devolved into meaningless noises. He couldn't speak; he couldn't think. He could only utter mindless murmurs of ecstasy as he felt himself rammed, repeatedly, against the desk. Rhett was no longer gentle; Link didn't want him to be. He wanted him hard and fast now. He needed to feel him, to be taken by him, ravaged by him. His murmurs became groans, his groans became cries, and soon it seemed the whole studio echoed with his shouts of pleasure.

Rhett grunted as he brought them both towards the inevitable conclusion. He, too, became lost in the intensity. A sweat broke out in his forehead and his knees were starting to give, but he continued, encouraged by the sounds emanating from his lover, rutting against the wooden furniture holding them both up. Finally, it was all too much. Link cried out one last time, his body clenching so hard his knuckles turned white as they held onto to the desk as if for dear life. He felt a warm, sticky substance coating the front of his torso and the wood beneath him, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. He came until he could barely breathe.

The sound of Link's cry, and the pressure of his orgasm, tipped Rhett over the edge. Moments after his love, he came too, filling him with cum until he could barely stand. He braced a hand onto his friend, unable to stand with his own two feet anymore. When they both had finished, Rhett gently pulled out and almost slumped to the floor. Using his last ounce of strength, he pulled out Link's chair and sat down at it. Link, meanwhile, stayed in the desk, panting, and looking so beautifully disheveled with his hair a complete mess and sweat matting it in place.

They rested for a moment, exchanging loving looks and kisses before retreating for the studio showers. With exhausted movements they cleaned themselves and each other before returning to the main room and doing the same to the desk. Once they were done, dressed, and their toys were put away, they sat on the couch and leaned against one another. 

"I'm going to miss that," Link said after a while. "Promise me we'll do that again when I get back."

"Absolutely. Maybe next time you can put me on the desk."

"I like that idea." He nuzzled the taller man's beard. "I'm going to picture that while we're apart. Picturing you bent over always helps me when I have to be by myself." Rhett chuckled.

"I'll be thinking of you too."

~ ~ ~

As they gathered their things to head home, Link went to grab both their coats. Back in the main studio, Rhett was back to messing with his computer.

"What're you doing?" Link asked, confused. Rhett winked at him.

"Just getting a little something to remember you by." As Link watched, Rhett pulled out a small thumb drive from the laptop. Then, to Link's surprise, Rhett preceded to walk over to the sound control panel and flip a switch. Link knew that switch perfectly well. It turned off the microphone.

"Was that... Was the mic on the whole time?"

"Don't worry," Rhett assured him, blushing. "I just wanted something for when you're gone. I told you I love the noises you make." Link's mouth hung open, but couldn't help but get an excited look on his face. It was kind of a turn on that Rhett was going to be touching himself to those noises. He playfully punched the taller man's arm as they walked to the car.

"When I get back we are recording your noises for me."

"I can't wait."

The End


End file.
